The V Crusaders
The V Crusaders is a hero team that debut in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny. They will sometime in the story appear and work with the heroes They are direct enemies of Sigma and will gain one in Discord. The V Crusaders returns helping Knuckles and his friends against Zeus and the other villains in Meister of War, The Rise of Mechuckles, The Wrath of God of War Rises and The Legend of Maka Albarn They made friends with Thunder Syndicate in Nightosphere Most Wanted. Allies: S.H.I.E.L.D, M.O.D.A.B, the B Team, the Alpha Team, the P Team (their main ally), the Scorpion Squad, the Bodyguard Unit, the Striker Force, the Omega League, the Exiled Ones, the Action Crusaders, the Speed Crusaders, the Odyssey Elite, the Frozen Frontier, Thunder Syndicate Neutral: The Nightosphere Empire Enemies: The Dystopia League, the Sigma Organization, the Robotic Empire, Phobos' League, Dr. Weil, the League of Darkness, Ares and the Deathfecta, James Moriaty's Alliance, the Legion of Darkness, the Armstrong Empire, Darth Sion's forces, the Umbrakinetic League, Shinnok's empire, Katherine's alliance, the S Faction, Beezleboss League and Zeus, the Criminal Empire, the Murderistic League, the Darken Gathering Main Members V Alucard Zero Ciel Lizbeth Linkara Kick Ass Hit Girl Vinny V.jpg tumblr_medpat1cyH1qlxwcdo1_500.jpg zero.png ciel 5.png Snapshot 20 (12-21-2012 9-55 AM).png Linkara 3.jpg Kickassaaron.jpg Hitgirl.jpg Vinnydog.jpg Other Members Anakin Skywalker Padmé Amidala Mako Bolin Ulrich Stern Odd Della Robbia Yumi Ishiyama Jeremie Belpois Aelita Stones Homer Simpson Joe Swanson Long John Silver Sergeant Calhoun Vanellope von Schweetz Lance Marie Renard Wolverine Kimiko Puss in Boots Asura Pollo The Robot 90s Kid Harvey FInevoice Dr. Linksano Ginormica Dr.Cockroach B.O.B The Missing Link Harry Potter Rocky Avery Johnson Clemont Bonnie Ichabod Crane (Will debut in Meiser of War) Mr. Peabody Sherman joegun.jpg homer-simpson-bodyguard.jpg tumblr_m5ev73EFgy1qlcqtoo4_1280.png mako-425x273.jpg 200px-Amidala.png rotsfullscreen870.jpg muppet-tesouro-1.jpg wreck-it-ralph-002.jpg vanellope-von-schweetz-wreck-it-ralph-32533824-242-208.jpg 2011-08-14_1358.png Jeremie_1165.jpg Aelita_dj.jpg Tumblr_lyuabglgyL1qlvb12o1_500.png Yumi_dance.jpg Lance_anime.png wolverinexmen.jpg kim.jpg pussinboots.jpg Asurawrath.jpg pollo 1.jpg harvey finevoice 1.jpg linksano 2.jpg giormica.jpg dr.coc.jpg bob.jpg missing link.jpg Harry potter.jpg Johnson.jpg Rocky.jpg clemont.png Bonnie.jpg crane_ichabod_3047.jpg Temporary Members Maka Albarn Soul Eater Evans Patch Collette Boomer Pinky The Brain Garak Maka269.jpg Soul11.jpg Patchdalmatian.jpg Collette.jpg Boomer 3.png pinkynarf.jpg brainpinky.jpg elimgarak.jpg Romeo conbolt assembly by solci chan d4tww39.jpg Upcoming Members Nimue (Will debut in Meister of War) 90s kid (Will debut in Meister of War) Espio (Will debut in Meister of War) Van Grants (Will debut in The Wrath of God of War but joins in Meister of War) Ryan Hardy (Will debut in Meister of War) Christopher Pike (Will debut in Mesiter of War) MarzGurl (Will Debut in The Wrath of God Of War) Sergeant Rex Power Colt (Will Debut in The Legend of Maka Albarn) NIMUE.jpg 90 kid.jpg vangrant.jpg espiox.jpg hardy.jpg Christopherpike.jpg Marzgurl.png Category:Groups Category:The V Crusaders Category:Team heroes Category:Team Category:Characters Category:Revolutionaries Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Speed Crusade's allies Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of Sigma and his League Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Enemies of The Robotic Empire Category:Enemies of Sith Stalker's Alliance Category:Enemies of Prince Phobos' League Category:Enemies of The League of Deathfecta Category:Enemies of James Morality's alliance Category:Enemies of The Legion of Darkness Category:The Exiled Ones' Allies Category:Enemies of The Armstrong Empire/Darth Sion's Forces Category:Enemies of The Umbrakinetic League Category:Enemies of Shinnok's Empire Category:Enemies of Katherine's Alliance Category:Main Partners Teams Category:The Action Crusaders' Allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies